


Late Night Cuddles

by jaejungoo



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Kim Taehyung | V - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, jeon jungkook - Freeform, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejungoo/pseuds/jaejungoo
Summary: They both can’t sleep after a long night, searching for each other’s presence.





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note that this is really scary bc this is my first work and it’s also a one shot just so you know :)

Taehyung could feel the floor shaking, he isn’t sure if that is because of the loud music blasting in his ears or because he is drunk.

He has been standing at the bar, together with his group of friends, taking shot by shot and absolutely loving the burning feeling in his throat every time he would drink the liquid.

“Yo man, I think it’s time to go home!” Hoseok, his friend since childhood, attempts to shout over the music, swinging in his boyfriend’s arms slowly on the rhythm.

“I don’t wanna go home yet..” Jimin complains with a small pout formed on his lips, something that Hoseok loves to kiss away and he does.

“I think I’m going, you lovebirds can stay here.” Taehyung drinks his last shot and walks away after sharing a quick ‘see you’ with the rest of the group that came along tonight.

Jeongguk stares as the figure of Taehyung disappears in the crowd, pushing himself a way to the exit.  
He came with Taehyung to this club and going alone at night doesn’t seem like a very good idea, especially when he’s drunk and can’t see anything but a big blur.

So with big steps he chases after him until he catches up and grabs his shoulder, afraid to lose Taehyung again.

“Oh, it’s you.” He smiles softly and together they leave everyone behind, feeling how cold the midnight air is. 

A warm hand grabs Jeongguk’s hand with a strong grip. “Are you cold?” Taehyung asks, worrying a little. He stops walking so that he can look at the younger, not wanting to wait for an answer.

“Take my jacket if you’d like.” He takes off his leather jacket that he’s been wearing the whole evening. With shaky hands Jeongguk reaches out for it after mumbling a ‘thank you hyung’

Only now Jeongguk notices how Taehyung grabbed his hand again and he wasn’t planning on letting it go anytime soon. Not that he minds though. It’s a nice, safe and comfortable feeling that rushes in him.

He’s not aware of how weak it makes the younger by just holding hands already. 

“Are you coming over?” The sudden question caught him off guard for a moment but Jeongguk manages to get himself together and nods, earning a giggle from Taehyung.

“We should hurry! You’re so cold you can’t even talk anymore with me huh?” He jokes and Jeongguk laughs slightly, feeling how his hand is getting pulled in the pocket of Taehyung’s jeans.

“Your hands should stay warm too.” He explains when Jeongguk looks at him with a confused expression painted on his face.

And again, he doesn’t mind at all. Feeling the warmth of someone else has always been a feeling he loved. Especially with Taehyung, who is in love with cuddles and someone else’s presence around him.

He doesn’t like being alone, it makes him feel empty from the inside and somehow uncomfortable even when he’s at his own apartment.   
But Jeongguk feels the same, being alone is nothing for the two so they spend much time together, loving the late night conversations and the lazy mornings.

❤️

“Welcome!” Taehyung pushes the door open after getting his keys out of his other pocket, not daring to let go of Jeongguk’s hand.

“I’m so sorry for the big mess, I didn’t expect anyone to come over after they are drunk.” 

Awkwardly and shyly he looks to the ground, but Jeongguk smiles to himself thinking how cute he looks right now.

His bangs covering his eyes when he looks down, the only thing that can be seen is his bottom lip that is curled up in a pout.

“It’s okay hyung, don’t worry! You know that my apartment is worse than this!” The words make Taehyung look up and laugh a little with a light pink color on his cheeks.

“Do you want anything?” He asks to change the subject, not wanting to talk about the clothes laying everywhere, or the dishes that haven’t been done yet.

“It’s fine really, I’m just a little tired.” Taehyung nods in agreement. Dancing and jumping around the whole evening was exhausting, especially when you’re drunk. It gives an even more lazy feeling. He just wants to do nothing.

“ehm, tae.. I don’t have a toothbrush with me though.” Jeongguk looks at their hands, still holding the other. 

“I still have the toothbrush that we bought when you forgot yours at the sleepover we had last week! I knew it would happen again, and see.” He takes him to the bathroom, a bright light shining in their faces, making them both groan for a second.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Taehyung blinks a couple times before grabbing the pink toothbrush. “Voila!” Jeongguk laughs with him.

“Here.” He hands him the toothpaste and the only sound right now is them brushing their teeth. Alcohol and mint isn’t the best combination and realizing that after is even a more awful feeling.

They finish quickly and drink some water after to get that horrible taste out of their mouths. “Never. Again.” Jeongguk says, only to see Taehyung nodding his head repeatedly, agreeing with his words.

“You can get an oversized T-shirt of mine, if you want to.” He takes a grey T-shirt, yes Jeongguk will drown in it, but oversized clothes are so comfortable so he gladly takes it from Taehyung who decides to also put on an oversized white sweater.

“I’m so sleepy.” Jeongguk let himself fall on Taehyung’s bed, face first. Taehyung joins him after letting out soft chuckles at the cute reaction of the younger when he smells the fresh washed bedsheets. 

“come here Taehyungie.” and without doubts he feels how Taehyung goes under the covers next to him, facing Jeongguk who stares at his beautiful face features.

His eyes are sparkly because of the moon that shines in the dark room from the window, the only little light they have, his eyelashes that are curled up, making his eyes bigger.  
Then his lips, they seem so soft but he doesn’t have the courage to kiss him and see if it’s true.

“Gukkie, aren’t you cold?” There is a little frown between his eyebrows as he whispers into Jeongguk’s ear, shooting chills down his spine.

“Just a little hyung, it’s okay, your blankets and many pillows keep me warm.” Jeongguk let’s out a small giggle, it was a lie. He was trying to hide his body under the sheets just to make sure Taehyung wouldn’t see him shivering.

However, the boy comes closer to Jeongguk and wraps his arms around him without hesitation.  
Taehyung makes himself comfortable already, not being aware of how much control he has over Jeongguk.

“Hug me bwack pwease..” Taehyung mumbles as he puts his head on Jeongguk’s chest, his soft hair touching the younger’s chin.

He feels how Jeongguk puts his arm over his shoulder, slowly starting to play with his hair. Taehyung looks up at Jeongguk who suddenly stops when they make eye contact.

“I-I’m sorry I won’t-“ 

“It’s okay, please continue it feels nice.” and so he does while Taehyung watches Jeongguk.  
It makes things awkward at first but then Jeongguk gets used to the sparkly eyes staring at him with much love.

“Has someone ever told you how pretty you are up close?” Taehyung asks in a serious yet soft tone, making Jeongguk speechless as he stops doing what he’s doing just to take a glance at him.

“N-no.. why?” The stutters weren’t planned and at that moment he could slap himself for doing so, but small laughter fills the room, making Jeongguk even more red than he probably already is.

“Mhm nothing, I just think.. you are.” There was no time for Jeongguk to let out a small gasp when he feels soft lips on his. The whole world stops at that moment. It’s like he’s somewhere else.

Jeongguk finds himself kissing back with the courage that he didn’t know he had, feeling how Taehyung smiles between the kiss.   
They lock their legs together to leave absolutely no space between them.

Taehyung’s hand goes from Jeongguk’s back up to his neck to even deepen the kiss and by the way that Jeongguk plays with his hair again he can tell that he likes it, or even loves it.

Slowly Taehyung pulls back, immediately locking his eyes with the person in front of him.   
They don’t say anything, they are just lost in each other’s eyes and only focusing on the other as if nothing matters anymore.

Jeongguk never stopped playing with Taehyung’s hair, he didn’t want to and neither did Taehyung.  
He absolutely loved the feeling of this new level of comfort. It was something that neither of them ever felt before, but now they feel it, and they couldn’t get enough of it.

They couldn’t get enough of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, yes it’s short but I just wanted some soft Taekook okay :( anyways tips and advice is really appreciated, comment your thoughts!


End file.
